The Sims 2 Our Stories/Miguel
Part One: Sim State University Miguel and Purry went to university together, they attended the same one and moved into the same dorm together. They arrived early to get a good scope on the rooms, they chose dorms relatively close to each other. Purry became an art student while Miguel studied psychology. Their grades, while low at the beginning, slowly increased until they were eventually on the Dean's List as A+ students. 'Purry' Purry developed a crush early on to Kitty Hamilton, a fellow student living in her dorm. It was short lived but her first crush before it was followed by Aurora Fuchs. Purry also met Greg, who had a crush on Purry, and Tristen Charvat, who didn't know eachother for the first two semesters of college before Tristien started flirting with Purry and they were close to becoming a romantic relationship before Aurora and Purry got together at the end of the third semester, Tristen stayed friends with Purry. Purry was also slight acquaintances with Bryan Welsh, who was her brother's boyfriend and eventual fiance. Purry worked hard on her grades and eventually graduated as a top student, moving out of University after a quick party to celebrate. She tries to keep intouch with her friends from university and later invited most of them to her wedding. 'Miguel' Miguel became the boyfriend of Bryan Welsh, another dorm mate of his, during their second semester. He didn't develop many close relationships in University but he was acquiescence with Aurora, Greg and friends with Kitty. He became an eventual A+ graduate. Part Two: Return to Belladonna Cove Purry and Miguel decided to move in together at Belladonna Cove in an apartment building. 'Purry' Purry started writing her debut novel, "The Mystery of Belle" and eventually had it published. 'Miguel' Sometime after moving into Belladonna Cove, Miguel broke up with his fiance, Bryan Welsh, as he didn't feel a connection with him anymore. Miguel met neighbor Timothy Riley and his daughter, Sally. They became friends and Miguel asked him on a date. They eventually started casually dating, although Miguel didn't know that Timothy had eyes for someone else, their neighbor Vivian Cho. Timothy however still had feelings for Miguel also and appeared to chose Miguel over Vivian. Part Three: Moving In Miguel and Purry's love interests both moved in. 'Purry' Purry and Aurora got married in their apartment and had invited Tristen, Kitty and other friends to attend the wedding. 'Miguel' Miguel had Timothy move in with him along with his daughter, Sally. They were officially dating now. Miguel even had Aurora arrange the headmaster of an elite private school to pay a visit and with the help of his family managed to get Sally into private school. Timothy was delighted and Sally began private school the following day. However, not all was as it seemed as a few nights later, Timothy betrayed Miguel and had sex with Vivian... Part Four: It All Comes Crashing Down In the aftermath of Vivian and Timothy's betrayal, Miguel must find out the hard way while Purry and Aurora prepare to move out and start a family of their own. 'Purry' Aurora and Purry deliberate if they should move out or not. After a long time living with her brother, Purry thinks it would be best so they can go on to do other things. 'Miguel' Timothy tells Miguel that he cheated on him with Vivian and even got her pregnant. This breaks them up and Timothy moves out with Sally to Vivian and Etsu's home. This leaves Miguel sad and Sally upset because she had come close to Aurora and Purry.